Ezekiel's Tremendous Revenge
by Electron55
Summary: Ezekiel had enough of Chris' antics. It is time that he finally stands up for himself. This story takes place in Total Drama World Tour.


**A/N: For all of you who tune into me, I'm sorry about not publishing any stories; I've been preoccupied with other stuff lately.**

 **Well, here you go.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Ezekiel, who had slowly recovered from his feral state, was sitting in the basement of his house, recalling past negative memories about the interactions between him and Chris.

"Constant disrespect, giving crappy meals, literally driving me insane, locking me in a cage, rocketing out from a volcano at high speeds across the planet while on fire…." Just thinking about the last experience he mentioned pained him. "Aaagh! All of the things that Chris has done to me! I knew that Chris was no good right from the get-go. When I arrived to _Total Drama Island_ , right off the bat, he humiliated me for taking the 'what's up?' phrase literally. Well, excuse _me_ for not understanding jargon that I'm unfamiliar with! Gosh! I don't get out much; what did you expect?"

He grabbed a book angrily and slammed it down onto the ground.

"Y'know, I'm so sick of Chris! He's such an asshole! You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to violently revolt against him with extreme energy and _he's going to get what he deserves,_ " he said, gradually slowing down and carefully enunciating every word of the last phrase.

He calmed down a little. "So I have a plan. The first step is to improve my looks to look more intimidating; I'm going to do that by taking off this hat,"—he said, taking off his hat—"getting a haircut, and buff my muscles up with exercise that will get gradually more intense. No steroids, though, because they'll screw up my health. I'm also going to drop the hoodie"—he takes off the hoodie—"and that'll be step one. The second step is easy: to get back on _Total Drama World Tour._ And finally, the third step is that I go completely insane. But not just insane; I'm gonna go insane on _him._ Minus all the feral-ness, of course."

He thought over the plan. "Oh, yeah. This is going to awesome. This is going to be equivalent to a hundred thousand dollar prize!"

 **–** _ **~*~–**_

Chris was on the plane, in front of the group of contestants. "For today's challenge, we are going to—"

Ezekiel emerged from nowhere on the plane. "And 'we' includes me."

Everybody turned their attention towards Ezekiel. Chris, like always, became angry as a result of being interrupted.

"Ezekiel? How did…" Courtney said, trying to question how the flying jackrabbit's rear end did Ezekiel get on the plane while it was in midair.

"Whoa," Harold said, surprised by Ezekiel's new look. "Have you been working out or something?"

"Yes, I have," Ezekiel said. "And in fact, I'm going to win this thing. I may have failed miserably"—he showed a micro facial expression of pain—"but I see a big win coming up!"

"So, Ezekiel's back. And wow, great speech. Couldn't have done better myself," Chris sarcastically said while slowly clapping. "And you've been working out? So what? Ha! Don't you know, you stupid-ass, that intelligence is more important than looks and strength, and not the other way around?"

"Ah, a typical response of Chris," Ezekiel said. "Like I said, I'm going to win this thing."

Chris mocked him in a high-pitched, mumbled tone, "I'm going to win this thing and blah blah blah yeah I'm so ripped—shut up! You're going to get eliminated right off the bat."

"We'll see about that."

"Ha, ha, funny joke. The only thing I'm going to see is you jumping off the plane and landing face first in a hilarious elimination, breaking your whole head and snapping your neck! I'd love to see that."

This angered Ezekiel. However, he kept himself from expressing it. _You just wait and see,_ Ezekiel thought.

Chris continued. "So anyways, today's challenge takes place in…"

Everybody listened; however, while they were listening, some of them (DJ, Gwen, Cody, Courtney, Owen, Harold, and Noah) were also staring at Ezekiel in apprehension due to Ezekiel's angry expression.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
